


没头没脑的车

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *DBZ动画布欧篇里布欧钻进贝吉特的嘴里好色哦*不要在意他俩是怎么开起车来的
Relationships: Majin Buu/Vegito
Kudos: 15





	没头没脑的车

**Author's Note:**

> *DBZ动画布欧篇里布欧钻进贝吉特的嘴里好色哦  
*不要在意他俩是怎么开起车来的

前略，布欧被合体后诞生的最强战士贝吉特打到怀疑人生。被逼急了的布欧将自己的身体变软径直朝贝吉特的嘴里钻进去。  
“唔……”贝吉特没料到他会用出这种伎俩，然而对方的速度太快了没来得及反应，只是布欧改变了主意，并不是整个钻入他的身体而是只进入了一部分，露在外面的身体像是史莱姆一样将贝吉特的身体包裹住以限制他的行动。  
贝吉特下意识想要挣脱却被对方尽全力扔了出去摔在了地上。  
“哼。”布欧甩手挥开卷起的烟尘落到地上一脚用力踩上贝吉特的胸。这一脚对贝吉特来说不痛不痒，只是不明白对方要做什么，只见这个粉红色的魔人抓住自己的脚腕抬起。  
“我们来玩点好玩的吧。”布欧的笑脸看起来有些邪恶，贝吉特预感有些不妙：“你想到了什么别的招式吗？”下一秒他的裤子就被布欧撕扯开。  
“唉？”  
贝吉特心里响起了危险信号，但应该不会吧，对方可是魔人布欧啊！而且刚刚不是还在战斗中吗？就在他因为犹豫错失了离开的良机时，布欧一只手变软像是触手一样再次伸进贝吉特嘴里，粉嫩的触手将战士的嘴撑开填满口腔，触手前端则是卷缠起贝吉特的舌头肆意玩弄起来。  
“……嗯……唔……”贝吉特握紧拳想要照着对方的脸来一下，布欧头顶又长又粗的部分则是灵活地将贝吉特的双手缠紧吊了起来。  
布欧眼神与笑容都很邪恶，另一只手则是隔着贝吉特身上的武道服抚摸着他的身体，指腹轻柔地在身上游走传来丝丝细痒，贝吉特扭动着身体挣扎起来，然而这只是方便对方扯下他的底裤。  
“跟你玩点好玩的。”布欧这样说着，贝吉特想要出声阻止却因为嘴里被布欧的手臂变成的触手填满而只能发出含混不清的声音，这可是全龄向的动画啊，这家伙认真的吗？大概是看到这个人类尽是挣扎却不起作用而起了恶劣的心态吧，布欧凑过来舔了舔贝吉特的脸。  
魔人的手掌摸上贝吉特腿间的东西，因为布欧特殊的体质可以随意变化，于是手掌变形成将柱身包裹于其中这样上下套弄着，略带薄茧的掌心刺激摩挲下很快这根男性生殖器就精神了起来，从下身传来的一股股快感袭遍全身，如同火花般从尾椎骨沿着脊椎一路蹿升至大脑，顿时全身的力气都像是被抽走了般。  
此刻魔人布欧掌控了局势也掌控了贝吉特的身子。  
贝吉特的嘴巴无法闭合，碍于对方在他嘴里一通乱搅，来不及吞咽下去的唾液从缝隙间漏出，双眼因为舒爽渐渐蒙上了一层水雾，看起来格外淫荡色情。  
魔人得了逞继续加快套弄的速度，一阵又一阵情潮铺天盖地地弥漫至全身，尽管贝吉特内心一万个不情愿也不得不释放在对方手里。射精之后战士的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，魔人布欧看在眼里不自觉地吞了口口水，本来只是恶作剧般欺负欺负，甚至可以说是为了让形势倒向自己这边，但是这个人类也未免有些过于……过于……？布欧不明白，过于什么呢？算了，无所谓。  
将手抽出来后，指尖还黏着些晶亮的涎水，布欧掐着男人的脸颊贴了上来，触到柔软的嘴唇便更进一步地将自己的舌头伸进去长驱直入，尝起来甜甜的，就像是魔人最喜欢吃的糖果。略带粗鲁地撕扯开贝吉特上半身的衣服，残破的布料包裹下锻炼有素的身体像是点心就这样呈现在眼前。  
战士的双手被绑在头顶无法动弹只得腿上用力，越是挣扎越是激起了魔人布欧的兴趣，魔人还从来没有体验过这样的吃法，似乎这个人类不用变成巧克力或者糖果之类就很好吃的样子。掌心略显粗暴地摸过饱满的胸部随后如同玩耍般让手指在贝吉特的体表留恋。锻炼地刚好的胸肌与腹肌恰好能吻合指腹的弧度，虽然肌肉略微硬邦邦的手感不是很好，不过指尖揉捏起来也别有一番趣味。掌心挪到腰侧竟然察觉这个人类身子轻微地颤了颤，好奇下重复了一遍方才的动作，贝吉特紧绷的身体颤得更厉害了，亮闪闪的波塔拉耳环轻微地摇曳着，喉间溢出不清不楚的单音节抗拒着。很好玩，布欧这样想着继续手上的动作挑逗身下人。  
魔人遵循着本能褪下自己的裤子，原本平坦的胯间因为变形而凸起顶在贝吉特下身穴口，察觉到异物贝吉特挣扎地厉害了起来，然而布欧紧紧地压制住他将异物完完全全地顶了进去，埋入贝吉特身体里的部分根据甬道的长度与大小持续变化着直到将里面完全填满，下身穴口连褶皱都被撑开抚平，被填满的肿胀感一直刺激着大脑，贝吉特总觉得身体变得奇怪了起来，扭动间反倒让布欧借力把他翻了个身，贝吉特跪趴在破损的瓦砾中，布欧掐紧他的腰抬高他的臀部好方便自己进行交配运动，随后将手变化后再次伸进贝吉特嘴里。  
“……唔……”  
身后正被魔人进犯着，嘴里也只能发出暧昧的音节，只会徒增魔人的兴致，布欧俯下身子贴上贝吉特的后背。男人的内里像是有着魔力正紧紧地吮吸着自己，明明自己是准备吃掉他的，怎么感觉上好像自己要被吃掉了？尽管认知有些微的变化，布欧也不想要抽出来只是重复着顶弄对方。贝吉特被身后这个粉红色的魔人用力顶撞地感觉身体都快要散架了，额上覆了一层细密的薄汗。而甬道内堪称横冲直撞的布欧恰巧碾过了敏感点，紧绷的身体痉挛了好一阵。布欧脸上复又浮起邪恶的笑脸精准地让自己身体的一部分不断刺激着让贝吉特身体痉挛的那一点。  
仿佛被情潮淹没般，而自己也越陷越深无法自拔，原本所有抗拒的举动都换成了迎合，布欧的手指在口腔里逗弄着软舌意欲让贝吉特的涎水全都流出来。身体要不正常了，脑子也愈发不正常了，战士主动摆着腰好让对方进入地更深，炽热的呼吸间贝吉特总觉得自己的小腹似乎都被顶弄地鼓了起来。  
粉色的身体黏着在男人的身上引得两人都愈发火热，布欧掐在贝吉特腰间的手掌挪至人类胯间，掌心再次包裹着柱身，指腹轻轻摩挲着敏感的顶端，前后双重刺激下贝吉特很快就达到了高潮缴械了出来。  
喘着粗气的魔人不是很能理解自己刚才做了什么，也许都是因为本能？交合的部位分开，贝吉特看了眼身上破破烂烂的布料心里想着待会儿先换件衣服再继续他与布欧的战斗吧。

fin.


End file.
